Who am I?
by MonoSheep
Summary: One-Shot AU: What if Megaman X was originally Keitaro Urashima? What if he hadn't forgotten on who he was behind closed door when his scars didn't fade in? What will Zero reacted when X identified his scars when he wished that he didn't remembered it at all?


Who am I?

I'm not Keitaro Urashima anymore if I removed my helmet to reveal my natural brown hair.

Nobody is able to abuse or ridiculed me without a reason when I learned second chance was hard to come by. If Dr. Light didn't save me from my horrible fate when I left for dead. I'm willing to honor his goal as the Second Megaman AKA X, but I didn't have any say about this.

I didn't want to his legacy go down to waste if he risked it all to convert me from a human to a first regeneration reploid. I didn't have any say in this as I knew that I couldn't let the doctor down.

He didn't care if I'm a spineless punching bag without a motivation when my girlfriend cheated behind my back. He wouldn't lead me to astray since I wasn't forced to against my will. I'm almost Death's door and everyone was going to lose hope in me.

Everyone asked a question on how did I survive?

I don't know when I don't have a will to live through the mental and physical abuse anymore.

Nobody valued my life anymore.

Nobody did except for my friends Haitani, Shirai, and Dr. Light remained determination.

Even though, they admitted that it's their fault for not being there when I needed them the most. They used me to gain an advantage but realized that every fantasy will have to end.

If it wasn't for them, how will I honor not only Dr. Light and my friends?

Naru Narusegawa, Motoko Aoyama, Mitsune Konno, Kaolla Su, Sarah, and Mitsumi Otohime claimed that they were my friends, but they were nothing more than backstabbers.

I couldn't forgive my Aunt Haruka Urashima, my sensei or my grandmother for this treason.

I couldn't forgive when I turned my back on what's important when my parents tried to drag me out of the childhood promise? I couldn't live up to my name when I turned my back as Kanako kept them at bay. I turned her back for the tenants without a reason or consequences and it led me to my downfall. I regretted everything for this stupid promise, but it's not helping me from the whole situation.

It didn't help me grow mature but forced me to follow someone else's footsteps without a reason. I felt like that I'm manipulated without learning a lesson from all this before this betrayal led me to question the whole reality.

My grandmother expected me to marry Naru, but she wasn't aware that Naru's treason forced me to walk out of the problem. I was going to marry her if I completed the course, but felt like a victim to their own amusement. I walked out on their relationship and everything that I thought I believed in big fat lies. It's not easy to accept this reality from what it was when I felt betrayal.

I felt no different from an innocent victim to manipulated if I looked from I used to be a mirror. I don't know how I became the Megaman X, but I felt that I needed to face the inner demon.

I couldn't return back to the past if I'm facing my old reflection before I put this helmet on.

Did I deserve this second chance when I was stupid not realize on how much trouble to achieve one stupid goal?

My grandmother's betrayal led me to question if I needed to get my head check to realize her darker intention. I couldn't cry anymore, but I don't feel any pain if I take on Mavericks if I'm going to live or died.

If this elderly man didn't come to help out of the gutter or my friends.

Will I be dead?

Yes, I will, but wouldn't see the future until this day, right?

* * *

 _Regular POV_

X stared at his reflection when he thought back on the horrible choices as he couldn't claim back from happened to him.

X reminded that he's still Keitaro if he tried to change his appearance when his memories retained his conscious.

Little did anyone else knew, X had his insecurity to let his past go when the Mavericks weren't causing trouble. He looked out for others forced to deal with his situation. He received a second chance to live in the future.

He missed his past life before he got involved this stupid promise or anything else.

He wished that he find an alternate way to reversed his mistake, but he wouldn't be in this second chance.

Even if he assumed that he didn't deserve this, but what's the point if this elderly man gave him a true reason to follow a path? Unlike the others used him to his so-called family and the tenants, but he didn't take advantage of him. He wasn't going to throw him like yesterday's garbage since he had no place to stand or anyone to help out of the horrible situation.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Nobody regarded or recognized as he landed hard, but it left him paralyzed. Nobody was able to help them as they disregarded him as if it's a stunt. He didn't know how he was out there when he realized the harsh reality. He realized that he had been thrown like yesterday's garbage and nobody was there to track him down or anything.

He knew what's it like to become helpless as he paralyzed after he hits something harder. He was on the concrete to the garbage as if he's a rag doll. He couldn't say much anything or anything, but nobody noticed that it's his own blood or a fake one.

He tried to call out for help, but nobody heard him as he thought he hoped others were able to find him.

There's no luck to move or call for help when he wondered if his luck was going to run out. He left to die in his horrible fate as he didn't gain good memories when he moved into the Hinata House.

"You heard that the current manager passed away from the mysterious circumstance."

"What?" Keitaro thought.

"Isn't this horrible?"

"Nobody reports on whose responsible, but I don't show any sympathy since the Urashima tarnished their reputation."

"After what happened to them leading their downfall?"

He overheard two workers coming out of their restaurant to take out of the garbage. He wasn't visible when he hid between the garbage can and dumper. He had been covering in people's garbage as he tried to get his attention as he tried to scream, but it hurts.

He questioned on why hasn't he died yet or anything since it had been the first three days.

His life continued to go down into the path since he hasn't eaten or drink, but couldn't move his body? It's hurt all over, but wondered if anyone can identify him?

His wound infected and he felt uncomfortable when nobody figured out on who he is anymore.

"It's getting late, I think I'm going…"

"Wait, is this a hand?"

Keitaro reacted when he struggled to turn his head, but he passed out afterward.

 _Flashback Ended…_

* * *

X didn't notice after he passed out, but he wondered what if they didn't discover him.

Would he almost in death's door?

It remained an unsettling question when he removed his armor to discovered that the scars remain?

Was it still a human or a reploid?

The only difference remained.

He had a core where his heart used to be, but it kept him alive as a different person. His body remained the same except it felt a bit different than what he had. He turned around but noted on how he's different. Dr. Light and two remaining friends risked their necks to save his life to live another life.

He doesn't want to waste time but wanted to try to keep it all in. He couldn't help it when he felt someone touched him from the spine but felt the slight chill.

He had this slight feeling when he forgot to close to the door.

"I have no idea that you had to go through the trouble," Zero's voice whispered.

X wanted to ask on how Zero got into the room but didn't know how he got into his room.

* * *

 _Zero's POV_

I wanted to check on X to see how's he doing, but it's hard understood on if he's alright or not. Something was eating him up inside and I wanted to find out what's going on. Others are sleeping, but I'm the only one who couldn't sleep peacefully when I'm worried about my best friend.

It's no surprise that his door left open, but I saw him removed his armor slowly. I began to question if he was a human when I didn't saw so many scars as he was on a mission. When it comes to Maverick Missions, he became the same person to put the wrong from right, but everyone have one or more hobbies.

I take care of my hair since I don't trust hair stylists and everyone called me vanity.

If you compare this to Knockout who don't like people scratching his paint or the quote, "Look at all you want, but don't touch the hair."

It's a quote, but this quote used by the classic Winx Club's English song. I don't like the series, but this took it lightly when someone messed with my hair and I won't allowed it to get away with this.

Nobody will reveal their personal hobbies, but it included our commander after what happened to Colonel.

Yes, I admitted that I had a picture of my past lover as a shrine, but I'm not obsessed with it. I celebrated it in the Day of the Dead, but don't want people finding out about my secret hobbies to make me think that they are undead. I don't much anything about my hobbies, but I don't reveal much as X.

He had personal hobbies instead of doing the public speech when he had a hobby when it comes to photography and his drawings. He seemed a bit settle down when it comes to drawing, but had this distrustful on the disaster.

I took notice when he's more than precaution guy, but he looked for others with domestic abuse. Even if they are reploids and humans, but it's interesting with a twist. It's strange on how Cinnamon overheard X requested to do the personal mission, but she tagged along to help. He started off from the small mission but volunteered to train future hunters to take precaution.

I asked commander about this one, but I wasn't aware that there are Rouge Reploid used opportunities to make zennies on human trafficking or anything. He didn't start off as a Maverick Hunter when he started off small before Sigma turned rouge.

It's hard to explain this when I'm not surprised as he doesn't care about the escort mission. He was willing to risk his neck on the various dangerous missions when it comes to human or Reploid's lives. He's not a violent person but considered a close friend.

What got me itching?

I heard the rumor when one of the staff members saw X without an armor, but I wanted to prove this one true. It's legit when I'm not the only one whom able to remove his armor, but I noted on how there's something keeping his spine in place. It's similar to Dead Space 2, but it's not revealing. It's embedded where his spine used to be but noticed scars.

Was it battle scars or what is it?

I wanted to ask questions before I jumped into conclusion, but I didn't saw him have a mental breakdown before. He stared at his reflection, but I wasn't aware that he had brown hair. Does it mean that he used to be human?

I was too except I had forgotten on whom I am before I became Zero. It's harsh to say when I thought I'm the only one when I sneaked into his room without detection and hugged him from behind.

"I have no idea that you had to go through the trouble," I whispered.

Besides, I couldn't forgive Doctor Wily when he stripped away my humanity, my memories and everything to forced me to take down his rival's creation. I took he and his robot out of the equation or so I thought...

* * *

 _Regular POV_

X wanted to scream Zero to get out of his room, but he couldn't. He felt comfortable as Zero hugged him from behind and this remained the first time that Zero saw his scars. X wanted to keep it all inside except he needed someone to tell him out right now. He knew Zero can be trusted as a partner but as a friend. He wondered if Zero is able to help him move on with his life.

They worked side by side to save the world from Maverick Hunters and Sigma to avoid disasters. He wished that there's an alternate way to avoid killing them, but he left no other choice.

He took a deep breath when he closed his eyes and asked, "Did I left the door open?"

"Yes," Zero answered, "You did, but it's lucky that I was around than some other reploid."

"Can you pleased close the door?" he asked.

Zero obliged on X's request while X settled down on his bed. He stared at Zero as he went to closed the door, but he had no surprise that Zero was able to remove his helmet.

Zero lose his cool when some mistook him as a girl due to his long blond hair. He wasn't feminine when he removed his armor to reveal he's his muscular. X comments if any woman saw him without his armor, they will fell down in love with him. Zero wasn't interesting in them, but it's not in a rude way. He couldn't allow history repeated to anyone after what happened on his fourth adventure.

After Iris wasn't at fault, Sigma manipulated Iris to triggered her vendetta against Zero when he forced to kill her brother. He didn't have a choice for what he committed. He promised not to fall in love with any girl again and nobody was going to replace Iris. He's willing to go on the defensive when someone planned to bring Iris instead of her elder brother.

"Thank you," X whispered.

"Not to worry," Zero whispered.

X thought, "I'm not the only one."

He compared his own scars to Zero when he thought he's only one containing his past scars. Zero remained a different story when he noticed the scars from his neck to his lower back. He hesitated to choose his words when he wondered if they were battle scars or what it is.

"So, where did you get the battle scars from?" Zero joked.

X hesitated to choose his words as he sat down on his bed.

"They aren't battle scars," X said shamefully, "This is the first time that you saw it, but you wouldn't believe me if I tell you the truth."

"What if I told mine?" Zero asked.

X nodded when Zero told him where he gets his scars from. He wanted to forget his memories when he doesn't acknowledge Doctor Wily as his creator. He kidnapped and used for Doctor Wily's plan to destroy Doctor Light. He couldn't forgive his creator when he implanted him a virus inside and caused him to become a different person. He became different from X when he remembered Sigma turned from Maverick Hunter to their current enemy. He wondered if it was nothing more than virus transferred into him. He couldn't forgive Doctor Wily stripped of his old life and identity for his own vendetta against his old enemy. He kept it all inside of his chest until now. He considered X an old friend on how he got his scars from.

X remained calm as he listened to how Zero gained his scars, but it's no surprise when he wasn't abused. He lost his identity, livelihood and everything from Doctor Light's enemy known as Doctor Wily. He wasn't naïve when Doctor Light gave him another purpose to live and he did it out his own heart to save his life.

He was originally Keitaro Urashima after all.

He considered a horrible person for what he committed and couldn't forgive for what happened. He was nothing more than a delusional idiot to allow everything to fell apart. Just before Naru and the tenants took an opportunity to destroy his life altogether without any help from his aunt or grandmother. He admitted this deep down but planned to move onto the afterlife.

If it's not for Doctor Light gave a new purpose to impress his role as X. He remained better than his grandmother when he admitted his own mistakes in the past but made it up for it. He gave him a reason to live onto his new identity and second chance to leave his old life behind. It's true when he wanted to just die after he used and thrown like yesterday's garbage.

What Doctor Light gave him a reason to live?

What was his former rival reason to used Zero to defeat him?

It's a question when he hadn't encountered his rival after the tenth adventure and nobody figured out what happened to Megaman anymore. He didn't know what happened to Roll except Doctor Light had his regrets in his own heart. He gave Keitaro a reason to a second chance, but did it cost Doctor Light his life? He admitted his downfall when he wanted to give robots emotions like a human and lived in harmony.

Sadly his rival took an opportunity to use manipulation to convince them to join his side to take over the world. It didn't end very well when Earth endangered more than ten times before the laws became stricter. He admitted his fault as he became a humble, but sickly elder man. He didn't ridicule or used nonsensical reasons for this, but his goal united humanity and robots to live in peace. That's all he wanted.

X couldn't open his eyes but heard every word into his conscious. He was a human into a reploid as he remembered new scars remained the last one from not the tenants or his family. He gave him a reason to live on, but the others didn't.

He heard Zero's tale on how he got the scars and it affected him deeply. He hesitated to wonder if Zero remained a "true" victim behind the whole ordeal unlike him. He listened to his partner and his close friend when he remained the only one comfort him after Iris' tragic death. Others went as a far too removed Iris and Colonel's name, but nobody acknowledged their existence when they refused to have their corporation under questionings by others.

Zero found it ridiculous when Iris' former friends called her a backstabber and insulted her, but X knew that he was willing to lose his temper. He remained the only one kept him back for their new commander replaced. He doesn't miss Iris' former backstabbing friends when others wanted closure to the answers.

They were willing to blame it on Zero, but he admitted his own fault. He wouldn't allow anyone to rub it in the wrong way just for reactions to get on Zero's bad side. X admitted it's a bad call just because they wanted to gain their rank the easy way. It's only this alone, but he admitted that some were willing to go this far into destroying anyone's reputation. Anyone can be an S-ranked Maverick Hunter if they worked hard enough, but there are no shortcuts about it.

After hearing Zero's side, X leaned close to his best friend as he took a deep breath. He absorbed the new information into his mind and Zero placed his arm over X's shoulder. He waited for X to tell his story on where he gets the scars.

He shook up on what's Zero will react if he told him that they weren't his battle scars. The armors protected them from physical damage when it comes to their missions and tasks in hand. It couldn't replace the mental scars on what they had to go through.

If Zero opened up to X and then he should too.

He took a deep breath and told Zero about these scars. He pointed out that these weren't his battle scars since he hadn't been to war nor committed horrible acts where he originally was. He wondered if Zero reacted indifference, but it's no surprised when Zero's eyes widened.

He explained each scar on his body included the unseen scars on his face. He pointed out each detail on how he gained the scars through details. He wished that he hadn't when it got him sick to his stomach to think about it.

Zero shocked when X gave him great details on where he gained the scars.

He couldn't wrap his mind when X pointed it out in details, but it gave him a slight chill down his spine. He wanted to have a connection to this to an unidentifiable novel tied to what happened to the novelist's brother. It gave key elements on what happened to powerful clans caused their downfall tied to her brother's disappearance. The novelist doesn't give her name since it hadn't published, but assumption will lead a person's untimely death.

Zero connected it to X giving his detail on the scars. He pointed out the bullet marks to sword marks, but X didn't lie to him. He gave every single detail as if he's a different person. This novel didn't become public after the newcomers explored an abandoned old inn, but nobody goes near this one. It carried a bad omen thanks to the yellow caution tapes but wondered if they assigned to explore this.

He struggled to research about the Aoyama's techniques, but it doesn't exist when he looked through various libraries. There's none as if the clan doesn't exist through records. He received it as a gift when newcomers didn't want to open it. He read it through, but it's no surprised when it's someone's personal journal. It gave details on how the Hinata House turned from the rise and how it failed due to her grandmother's schemes.

It explained how the elders and the locals turned the tables against her but stripped her everything belonging to her. She forced to pay the price as they dragged her from her former home to a retirement home. Her stubbornness wasn't going to give her up when she hired a lawyer and thought she will have a "not guilty", but defeated due to the evidence tied to her grandson's disappearance.

It pointed to how the success

X finished.

Zero flabbergasted to hear every single detail, but he wanted to connect X to the novelist's missing brother. There's no proof and evidence if he's a missing brother called Keitaro Urashima. X refused to tell on who he used to be but tried to cover it up. He couldn't.

He couldn't cover it up when he told every single detail on his scars until he pointed out the last ones. It's no purpose when he acknowledged that Doctor Light not just as a creator, but he acknowledged him as his father instead of a grandfather.

Zero silenced.

"Wow," he comments, "You knows your scars on when and how you got this. I wondered if you tied to someone used to own the Hinata House in 1998."

X gulped.

Zero chuckled, "Kidding just kidding."

"What makes you think that I will be this person?"

"Well, these scars aren't very fresh when it remained there as a reminder, but I wouldn't call it battle scars. I think it's…"

"…"

"It's like you acknowledged who you was," Zero comments, "There's no shame about this one, but it felt…"

"It's stupid right?"

"No," Zero answered, but thought, "he identified the scars and when he got it from. He couldn't be…"

"Zero? Are you?"

Zero changed the subject and he said, "I am, but we will keep this a secret, but we needed to go to sleep since our commander will assign us a new mission."

X nodded.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't leave you or tell anyone about your scars."

* * *

 _X's POV_

It's moment when I wanted to thank Zero for not jumped into the conclusion, but I wished that I didn't remembered these scars. It's still fresh, but it made become what I am now. Who knows if he was able to figured out who I really was? I hoped the past doesn't come back to haunt me.

Without a word, Zero and I settled down on my bed since he refused to leave the room. I considered him as a partner and a friend, but a lover remained out of question. He lost Iris from the fourth adventure and almost died from the fifth one. I am not a runner up for his heart after we have an adventure and currently go strong.

I missed my two best friends Shirai and Haitani, but couldn't mentioned that I missed my old life. I wondered if he figured out as he waited for me to fall asleep as I stared at the ceiling. I felt peaceful without assumption and manipulation to make others punished me without a reason.

I felt safe and comfortable, but how long will it last?

How long will this war ended?

How will I achieved Doctor Light's goal as I wondered?

How long will I remembered these horrible miseries?

How long will I forgave my past?

How long?

* * *

 _Regular POV_

Zero watched on X fall asleep in a low pace before he closed his eyes. He remembered X pointed out each scar as he watched the scars on his body, but how did he gets it from? He wondered if he was the novelist's missing brother since he carried a kind, gentle and caring personality to anyone. He hated abuse, harassment, and bullying all together, but was he willing to go this far to defend a stranger for a good cause?

It was…

X doesn't cared about fame or wealth, but he's doing his job. He hated violence and gave his speech for peace. He doesn't believed in paranormal, but he didn't finished reading the whole book all together. He knew this unpublished book had something to connect to his friend.

"Don't worry, I will protect you," Zero whispered as he fell asleep, _"Keitaro Urashima."_

X woke up in shock as he looked at Zero, but he sleeping.

He was about to fall asleep until he saw Dr. Light, Shirai, Haitani, and Kanako smiling on the ceiling. His eyes blinked before he saw nobody. He looked around the room, but he didn't saw anyone before he fell asleep.

 _Owari..._

* * *

This idea remained in my mind for a long time, but I was able to achieved this one-shot. I don't intended to make a next chapter, but leave an inspiration and idea to anyone who's interesting in it. I didn't intended to make a series, but it's on my mind on what if Megaman X was originally Keitaro Urashima.

I intended to do a one-shot involving X and Zero assigned on a mission to go to an ancient ruin, but it's not going back into the past. How did Zero figured out that X was Keitaro Urashima? I'm leaving this one to anyone's imagination.

I don't own Megaman or Love Hina, please don't sued.


End file.
